1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to a lifting gear, and more specifically to a lever hoist, including a traction drive and a traction mechanism movable by the traction drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lifting gear is known from DE 41 05 050 A1. The lifting gear indicated there, also known as a pulling tackle, consists substantially of an upper fastening element and a lower abutment element, which are joined together indirectly via a housing. The abutment element is connected via a traction means to a traction drive, which is located in the housing of the lifting gear. By moving a swivel arm, the traction drive can be placed in rotation inside the housing. In this way, it is possible to move an object or to lash a traction means around an object.
The lever arm engages in a gear mechanism, which in turn is connected to the traction drive and thus sets the traction drive in motion by a swivel movement of the lever arm. But the lever arm, depending on the position of the operator, is often not in an ergonomically favorable position.